Star Wars: A Love Story
by DodgyBloke
Summary: Rey wakes up to find herself imprisoned by Kylo Ren. Join them on an adventure to discover their feelings for one another.


Star Wars: A Love Story

Rey jolted awake. Her hands were bound to a cold, metallic table, and all she could see was the dark outline of her captor leaning towards her from his chair. She wanted to scream, to run, to escape, but she couldn't move. She had heard of the horrors committed by this man, the trail of death that followed him, and she wanted no part of whatever he wanted.

He sat in silence, staring through the empty eyes of his mask, not uttering a single word.

"Where am I?" she asked, holding back the strong urge to cry.

"You're my guest." Kylo responded, still not moving a muscle, his face still hidden by an expressionless mask.

Rey knew that she shouldn't ask anything else. If this man was really as bad as the stories said he was, then she knew that just one wrong word could set him off, but she continued, "Where are the others?"

Kylo sat there for a few moments. She could feel something radiating from him. Some sort of feeling or thought. She wasn't entirely sure what it was, but she could sense something. The feeling was unfamiliar to her, though it had a comforting aura to it.

"You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?" Kylo paused for a second, "You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea."

They sat there, contemplating each other, Rey couldn't shake whatever it was that she was feeling, and she almost thought that it grew stronger whenever this man spoke.

"You still want to kill me."

Rey considered these words. Of course she wanted to kill him, he was a murderous beast who had slaughtered hundreds and was currently holding her against her will, but in that moment she felt almost guilty. His tone wasn't that of a monstrous mad man, but that of a disappointed loved one.

She forced herself to respond, "That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask."

Finally he moved. He slowly stood up and reached for his mask. She couldn't help but hold her breath as the cover was lifted from his face. Anything could be underneath. But instead of some three-eyed Porg, or a hideous Gungan, it was simply a man with the most beautiful black mane she had ever seen. She had expected to see a face full of anger or disgust, but instead she saw what seemed to be awe and distress.

She wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Their eyes met and the air stood still.

"Rey..."

With one word, she finally understood. In that moment, she had an epiphany. She wasn't scared or upset, she was in love.

"Kylo.. Kylo I-" Rey began to stutter

"I know." he interrupted.

The strange presence from earlier returned. Far stronger this time, she instantly realised what it was. She could feel what he was feeling. His thoughts, his feelings, his emotions, she could sense them all, and he could do the same to her, they were connected. Somehow, their minds could feel each other.

"Let me go." she blurted out, "Let me come and see you."

With no hesitation, he moved to unlock her chains, and within the second she was free. She jumped from her former restraints into his arms, and they immediately were onto each other. All of time stood still as they stood there, their lips locked in the longest kiss of their lives as they embraced. She could feel something down below. A large and long object was hanging there. Rey knew Kylo wielded a mighty lightsaber, but she had never felt it up-close before. She didn't need to look to know that it was easily one of the largest in the galaxy.

They both acted in symmetry as they began to remove their clothes without a single word spoken.

After but a few moments, they were both fully exposed. Rey looked up, and her guess was confirmed. Standing there, Kylo's girthy saber stood tall, easily beating everything she had seen before.

"Oh Kylo, you're so big!" she whispered into his ear, savouring the slight shiver of anticipation she could feel over his body as she spoke.

They fell onto each other, moaning in delight. His laser sword burst to life as he impaled her. Everything was a blur, the constant thrusting of his saber caused a mixture of pleasure and pain in Rey.

Suddenly, she felt a very heavy pressure around her throat. Nothing was touching her, though she could feel something pressing down on it hard. This only filled her with more ecstasy as she suffered through his sexual onslaught.

"CHOKE ME DADDY" she screamed in delight,

Kylo was all too willing to oblige.

The next few minutes were a blur of pleasure. When Rey finally came to her senses, she was naked, lying underneath the man of her nightmares, in the middle of an interrogation room, covered in what she could only assume was his sperm. At this moment, her friends were more than likely facing death and braving the galaxy in an attempt to find and save her, and yet here she was sleeping with the enemy.

Despite this, all she could think about was the man laying upon her. He was the most beautiful man she had ever met, and she was connected with him. She could feel what he felt, how he deeply loved her with all his heart. In that moment she knew that she would never go back. She was his, and he was hers.

Rey embraced Kylo, and fell back into a deep sleep.

The End.


End file.
